Shadowed Tears
by sweetrosey
Summary: Raenef is kidnapped, and the reasons go deeper ever than imagined. Can Eclipse save him? And will they ever realize their love for each other? RE please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Demon Diary  
  
Author's Note: hey! This is mi first Demon Dairy fic. I've written 3 Kodocha's. So, if you like Kodocha, check them out! If you don't like Kodocha, then why would you read them, you git? And if you have NO IDEA what Kodocha is....well, with my stories, you don't have to, because none of them have anything to do with the Mangas! Now, let me introduce you to my muse...RAIN! Rain is .... Err .... Dark. She likes black. And death..... ^ ^  
  
Rain: Moron, get on with the story.  
  
Rosey: Alright... please review! Oh, and also, this chappie may start out a little confusing, but all will reveal it's self in time...  
  
// = thoughts.  
  
Title:  
  
Chapter One: Kidnapping  
  
The pounding on the door was deafening. It rattled his insides, his very soul. His heart shook....no, he had no heart....  
  
"What do you want Eclipse?" He screamed through the door. He could hear the falter in Eclipse's breath when he heard the anger in his normally sugar voice.  
  
"Only to make sure that you are alright, my Lord." Came the response from the other side of the door. Raenef could hear the concern in his voice, and now it sickened him. He did not deserve such kindness. Not from Eclipse.  
  
"Well I'm not alright!" He shouted back, and then whispered softly "Just let me alone...."  
  
"It wasn't your fault Master Raenef," Eclipse answered softly; "It was not your fault."  
  
"It was!" Raenef yelled back, his voice chocked by tears. "She died because of me..."  
  
++a night ago++  
  
The silver-blue light shown down from the moon, and washed across the courtyard of stone. Raenef made his way across the barren place silently, praying that Eclipse and the others had gotten out alright.  
  
Had it only been two days ago that they, Raenef, Eclipse, Chris, and Eurtis had been locked in this hell? The worst thing was that they were not alone. No... A girl was with them. A young girl, only five, with soft blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Chris's cousin, come to stay with them at the palace for a week. A girl born to wealth, it was because of her that they were there, that they had been kidnapped.  
  
Or so they thought...  
  
Raenef crept across the grounds of the huge castle, making his way to the cell that the girl was in. He quietly slipped through the doors of the castle and walked silently across the marble floor, stopping to peak into each door, making sure she wasn't in there.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice came from behind him, and he spun around.  
  
A dark haired, fair man with cold blue eyes stood in front of him. A small smile played across his lips. Raenef could only guess that he was the one that brought them here.  
  
"Did the puppy get out of his cage?" The man continued, his tone making Raenef uneasy. "No matter," he continued, "you're just in time to watch the show..."  
  
With that he led Raenef into the door on their right, a door that he had not yet looked in. Raenef gasped when he walked in. The room was magnificent. A high, dome ceiling slanted over them, lined with windows. Marble floor, red rugs, roses.  
  
But that was not why Raenef gasped.  
  
Standing on a levitated part of the room was another man. He had cruel, steely green eyes and greased back brown hair. In his hand was a small dagger, not yet stained with blood. And in his other hand was a small girl, with blonde curls...  
  
"No!" The scream ripped out of Raenef's throat, and he threw himself forward towards her, but the first man held him back, and nodded to the man with the knife.  
  
"Proceed." He whispered. His tone was awful ..... Full of pleasure. He was enjoying this.  
  
"Come to see your friend die, boy?" Asked the man on the stage. "Very well then..." He lowered the knife to her throat.  
  
Every spell he was ever taught escaped Raenef's mind at the moment. But it was no matter. The room was bewitched .... There could be no magic done there.  
  
The girl screamed and writhed in the man's tight grasp as the cold steel touched her throat.  
  
"Stop!" Raenef screamed, fury welling inside him, pouring out of him in the form of tears. "She's only a girl! Stop! BASTARDS! Stop..."  
  
The deed was done. She fell to the ground with a thud, blood coursing down her small body.  
  
"Bastards...."  
  
+++  
  
It was then that Eclipse, Chris, and Eurtis had crashed through the windows, saved him. But he did not deserve to be saved....  
  
"RAENEF!" The shout that came through the door startled him from his thoughts. It was Chris. "She was my cousin. You couldn't have done anything, Raenef! You couldn't have! She was as good as dead."  
  
Tears began to flow down Raenef's face as he stumbled over to the door, and flung it open, meeting three very flustered persons.  
  
"Raenef...." The murmur came from Eclipse.  
  
Raenef stumbled sideways, blinded by tears, and hit the wall, crying. He slid down it, his small body shaking with sobs. It was Eclipse who rapped his hands around the crying boy, whispering to him that it would all be alright...  
  
++two days later++  
  
Raenef made his way down to the courtyard. He slowly unpeeled an orange as he did, throwing the peel behind him. He leaned out over the balcony, the breeze catching on his face.  
  
Eclipse walked up behind him silently, smiling. "Hello, my Lord."  
  
Raenef jumped. He had not heard Eclipse come. // just once, I wish he would call me Raenef .... //  
  
Eclipse stood silently by Raenef, watching as the sun rose in the distance. The breeze caught his black hair, and it blew over his shoulder, his majestic face held high against the wind.  
  
Yes, he loved Eclipse. He always had.  
  
But there was nothing he could do about it. Eclipse's only feelings for Raenef lay in his devotion to his "master."  
  
Master. What a crude word.  
  
"Master Raenef...." Eclipse murmured, turning to face him. Something in Eclipse's voice caught Raenef's attention. "I need to tell you-"  
  
But his voice was cut of by the explosion. Rocks and shards of glass from the window near them flew rapidly around. Eclipse covered Raenef with his body.  
  
"What...?" Raenef murmured, staining to see around Eclipse.  
  
Another huge explosion threw Eclipse off him, and into the wall. Raenef felt himself being lifted off the ground, and into the air. Turning to see who it was that held him; he saw it was the same man that had held him as he watched the little girl die.  
  
"You..." Raenef whispered, for a moment forgetting where he was.  
  
"Raenef!" The shout came from below him, and he craned his neck to see Eclipse stumbling to get up, blindly searching for him.  
  
"Eclipse!" He screamed, and watched as Eclipse turned towards him, his eyes widening in shock ..... And fear.  
  
"Raenef!" He shouted as Raenef was pulled back onto what seemed to be a flying animal.... no, it couldn't be a dragon ......  
  
The man with the blue eyes shoved a cloth over his mouth, whispering, "Sleep now .... "  
  
"Eclipse .... " He whispered.  
  
But his words were lost in the wind.  
  
A/N: okay, so how did you like that chapter? Yeah, kind of crappy, huh? It will get better, I SWEAR! PLEASE review! PLEASE!  
  
Rain: Stop before you lose all your dignity. 


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Demon Dairy  
  
Author's Note: Oy! It's me again! I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chappie of Shadowed Tears! Now that Raenef is kidnapped, I'm not quite sure what to do with him...  
  
Rain: Kill him. Me: HUH?? Rain: Kill him NOW! I'll kill you... Me: SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of HELL today!  
  
P.S. Please review!  
  
Shadowed Tears  
  
Chapter Two: The Mission.  
  
When Raenef awoke he found himself in a cold, damp chamber made of stone. He was chained to the wall, alone. His only company was the small mouse that seemed to have lost its way back to its hole, and the only sound he could hear was the steady drip drip drip of water against the stone floor.  
  
It must have been night outside, because Raenef could see pale moonlight reaching out towards him.  
  
Looking around, he realized that this was the same cell he had been in the last time. This must be the same castle...  
  
The Castle of Shadows.  
  
The door slowly creaked open, and Raenef's attention snapped to the body framed in the doorway.  
  
The man who stood there towered above Raenef. He must have been 6"6, with cold dark eyes and long, tangled black hair that tumbled past his shoulders. When he stepped into the soft glow of the moonlight, Raenef saw that he wore a menacing smile.  
  
And in his hand was a knife.  
  
// oh Eclipse... // Raenef whispered in his mind // how will you save me from this?//  
  
++Meanwhile back at the manor++  
  
"What the hell do you mean they took him?!" An angry shout rang across the courtyard. The shout came from Chris.  
  
"What the hell do you think I mean?" The returning shout came from Eclipse, who was pacing up and down the now destroyed balcony.  
  
"How could you have allowed this to happen?" Chris asked angrily, "You swore to protect him, you-"  
  
"I TRIED to protect him!" Eclipse roared back. "Do you think that I wanted this to happen? Do you believe that I hold no feelings towards Raenef whatsoever? I-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" The shout startled both the screaming males, and they turned sharply to see a very flustered Eurtis staring at them. "No one is at fault! What matters now is that we get Raenef back safely."  
  
Eclipse nodded, his previous anger gone. "We need a plan."  
  
// I'm coming, Raenef.... //  
  
++ At the Castle of Shadows ++  
  
Raenef let two silent tears roll down his cheeks as the giant man left the room. He was covered in bleeding cuts. Still chained to the wall, he let his head hang loosely down, resting on his chest as he sobbed quietly.  
  
Blood dripped from a gash on his forehead and rolled down his cheeks, mingling with the tears.  
  
His entire body was covered with gashes, along his arms, his legs, his face...  
  
But that was not why he cried.  
  
// I need you, Eclipse... //  
  
++++  
  
The sun had barely risen in the pink sky when Chris, Eurtis and Eclipse mounted their horses. Swords lay in sheaths, knifes in pockets, every spell that they had ever learned fresh in there minds.  
  
// I'm coming... //  
  
"Let's go." Eclipse ordered, turning his grand horse sharply around. He swished his black cloak behind him, and took the reigns in his hands.....ready to ride.  
  
To rescue.  
  
"Where are we going now?" The question came from Chris.  
  
Eclipse abruptly turned his head to face him, his expression grave, his eyes cold. "One guess."  
  
They rode back to the Castle of Shadows.  
  
++++  
  
Raenef had stopped crying. Now he stood in silence, his legs aching, wishing to sit. His wounds had stopped bleeding; dry blood had coated them over.  
  
"Eclipse...."  
  
The door swung open, and Raenef's head shot up, fearing that the giant had come back for another beating.  
  
But it was not him.  
  
Instead, he saw the man with the cold blue eyes that had kidnapped him. The man who had forced him to watch as the little girl died.  
  
The man smiled his cruel smile, and walked in, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.  
  
"Hello, Demon Lord." The man said, a taunting smile playing on his lips.  
  
Raenef refused to meet the murder's cruel eyes. He cast his gaze downwards, staring at the stone floor.  
  
"I suppose you know why you are here...."  
  
A question that intrigued Raenef. Why was he here? What value was he to them? The girl was dead. All they wanted was her money.  
  
Right?  
  
Raenef shook his head. "I-" his voice cracked "I thought you j-just wanted her m-money. W-what does this have to d-do with me?"  
  
"Keeping quiet, eh?" The man questioned. He sauterned up to Raenef, and placed his hand underneath his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Or perhaps...you do not know?"  
  
The man turned around and stepped forward, his back to Raenef. "Either way....I will get what I want. Until then...."  
  
He whipped around, striking Raenef hard across the face. Raenef could taste the blood....it filled his mouth.  
  
"Suffer quietly." The man finished, and then walked out the door, leaving him alone once more.  
  
Raenef spit the blood on the ground, unwanted tears filling his eyes again. Why was he always so weak?  
  
A crack of thunder sounded in the distance, and the cell was suddenly filled with the pounding of rain. Drops, blown inside by the wind, landed of Raenef's face.  
  
The sky was crying.  
  
++++  
  
Rain drummed down hard on the three determined riders. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, eliminating the sky. Against the glow of the lightning, Eclipse could make out the silhouette of a Castle in the distance.  
  
"We must not turn back!" He shouted behind him, above the rumble of thunder.  
  
They pressed onward.  
  
// I'm coming... //  
  
A/N: okay, so how was that? Any better than the last chappie? I hope everyone liked it! Thanks to all those who reviewed:  
  
Strega- Eh, Chris just did that in a way of saying "she was my cousin!" like, I forgive you, or whatnot. Sorry for not making that clear!  
  
Trickster Kitsune- Thank you! I'll try and update again soon.  
  
Silverlie- Oh, I feel so loved! Inspire! **Does dance** (hyped up on sugar...)  
  
Foxhiei- I'll try to! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
And for all others...PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Rain: Oh, do shut UP!  
  
^_^ 


	3. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Demon Dairy *sob*  
  
A/N: hey everyone, I'm back! I'm having a bit of writer's block, so I hope this chappie isn't too sucky. Poor Raenef...what to do, what to do...  
  
Rain: Kill him.  
  
Me: Rain, we've been over this. We can not kill off the protagonist.  
  
Rain: Why not? Come on...KILL HIM!  
  
Me: NO! I will NOT kill Raenef.  
  
Rain: **growls and comes after Rosey with an axe. **  
  
Me: AHHHHHH!!! **runs away....Stops, smiles at the reader, ** please review! **begins running again**  
  
P.S.: I might make up some spells in this chappie...  
  
Shadowed Tears  
  
Chapter 3: The Rescue.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Chris, Eurtis and Eclipse reached the Castle of Shadows. The rain had not stopped, and it beat down upon their hunched backs. They had left the horses a while back, tied them to a tree. Looking back on it now, Eclipse decided that that was not the best plan of action, considering the lightning that was roaring across the sky. But they could not afford to ride up on horses, for it was too noticeable. Eclipse was still not quite sure how they would slip in past the guards, unnoticed, but he was willing to do everything in his power to save Raenef.  
  
The Castle loomed high above them, the flashes of lightning giving it an eerie glow. Although it was afternoon, no one would know it by looking outside. The sky was as black as night, the rolling clouds spread as far as they could see.  
  
The Castle of Shadows was just as its name said. Barren, it could be mistaken for a deserted, old kingdom. No guards stood outside of it, the stone was chipped and crumbling, overgrown vines crawling up the walls.  
  
The trio hunched down under an overhanging rock, and Eclipse spoke to the other two quietly.  
  
"Listen," he whispered, "I've got to go in there alone."  
  
"But-" Both Chris and Eurtis protested alone. But Eclipse held up a hand to stop them both.  
  
"Trust me." He said. There was something in his voice that neither of them had ever heard before. Though, at the moment, neither of them could place it, they both knew that Eclipse meant what he had said. He knew what he was doing.  
  
He would not let Raenef die.  
  
"If I need you," he continued, "I'll send you this signal." He held up both of his hands over his head, and whispered words that neither could hear. A loud BANG echoed across the barren land. "If you hear that, get inside, by whatever means possible."  
  
Both nodded.  
  
Eclipse turned and began to walk towards the Castle. But before he could get two steps, he felt a gentle tug on his arm, and turned to face Chris and Eurtis.  
  
"Be careful, Eclipse." Eurtis whispered, and Chris nodded.  
  
"Raenef is counting on you."  
  
++++  
  
Raenef's head snapped off his chest as a loud BANG came from outside. There was a small commotion outside of the door to his cell, but things soon calmed down, as everyone agreed it had only been a roar of thunder.  
  
He lowered his head back down onto his chest, and shut his eyes. No sooner had he down so, that the door opened. A new man stood in the doorway.  
  
And something was in his hands.  
  
For a moment panic filled Raenef's lungs, and he ceased to breathe. Then, when he calmed down, he saw that the man was holding food.  
  
He walked over to Raenef, and, taking a key out from his pocket, unlocked both of the chains that held Raenef to the wall. Raenef slid down the wall, rubbing his sore wrists. The man threw down his food, and stomped out of the cell, shutting the door with a bang.  
  
Sitting slumped on the floor, Raenef, for the first time, took in his surroundings.  
  
It was defiantly the same cell he had been in before. The walls were made of stone, with trickles of water running down the creases in the stone. There was only one window in the place, and it was barred. The only way out was the door.  
  
Raenef sighed, his hopes of escaping dying as only thoughts. He then turned his attention to the food that lay in front of him. There was not much, only an apple, a piece of old bread and a small cup of water, but Raenef gobbled it down hungrily. When he was done he pushed away the tray, and, sighing, leaned back against the wall. Before he could get his much needed sleep, however, the door swung open again. And this time, Raenef's fear was confirmed.  
  
The giant had come back. And he, again, had a knife.  
  
Raenef scrambled back into a corner, pressing his small body against the wall. But the man was strong, and he grabbed Raenef's foot and pulled him out in the middle of the cell easily.  
  
Raenef kicked the man, but he only smiled, and gripped the knife harder, bringing it down to Raenef's cheek. The cold steel pressed against his skin, and pierced it smoothly. Pain shot through his body.  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
++++  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
The shout echoed throughout the Castle, reaching Eclipse, who had gotten into the Castle safely. He froze when he heard his Master's pain-stricken voice.  
  
"Raenef..."  
  
And he began to run.  
  
++++  
  
Raenef pulled himself back into the corner as the giant left. He ripped off a part of his robe, and began mopping some of his worst cuts with it. This beating had been worse than the first. He was not sure weather they wanted something out of him, or if they just enjoyed hurting him. He considered it may be some of both.  
  
He laid his head between both of his knees and began to cry softly once more.  
  
// Where are you, Eclipse? //  
  
Outside the cell he heard footsteps echoing off the walls. Whoever they belonged to was running very fast. He heard the gasps of some of the guards, and the scraping of metal on metal as they drew their swords from their sheaths.  
  
He could hear fighting, screaming, pain. A groan from a guard as a sword slid through his stomach, a clatter as his sword fell to the ground.  
  
Raenef pulled himself off the ground, causing pain to shoot through his body once more, and he groaned softly. He limped to the door to look out the barred window, but before he could reach it, there was an explosion, and he was blown backwards into the wall.  
  
Standing, silhouetted in the smoke was a man. Raenef could not make out who the man was, but something was familiar about him. Long black hair swept over his shoulder...  
  
// No.... //  
  
++++  
  
Eclipse stood in the broken doorway of the cell that he hoped contained Raenef. Behind him guards lay on the ground, bloody, most dead.  
  
He had not held back.  
  
He scanned the cell quickly. His eyes fell upon a small, shaking figure that was huddled against the wall starring at him.  
  
Raenef.  
  
He looked awful. Gashes covered every bit of skin that Eclipse could see. Some were bleeding, they looked fresh. Others looked old, coated over with blood. Some had reopened.  
  
His blonde hair had fallen out of his regular ponytail, and was matted with blood. His robes, in turn, were drenched with blood. His small body was shaking.  
  
Raenef's eyes met Eclipse's. They were so full of pain.  
  
Eclipse ran to him, and pulled him up, into his arms. Raenef rapped his arms around Eclipse's neck, pressing his face against his chest as he sobbed softly. His entire body shook with each heart-reaching sob that escaped him.  
  
Eclipse turned, and stepped over the mass of rocks that lay scattered from the explosion. He emerged from the smoke, his eyes cold and hard, his mouth set in a thin line. He cradled Raenef protectively while he continued to cry.  
  
"For this," he whispered, his voice full of anger, "I will make them pay."  
  
++++  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed:  
  
tenshi208- I know! **sob sob** I like to but my characters through hell, but make everything work out in the end! (Sometimes...**Grins evilly**)  
  
Silent Sorrow- Thank you! I tried to be more descriptive, but I'm not sure how I did....  
  
Trickster Kitsune- Thank you so much! I really liked those lines too! **beams** I don't think this one is much longer **sigh** but I hope you liked it!  
  
To all others, please review!  
  
A/N: I hope that was alright. Like I said, writer's block = kinda sucky. Please review!! PLEASE!  
  
Me: Oh yeah, Eclipse is pissed. Time to kick some ass.  
  
Rain: FINALLY! Some killing! 


	4. Blast the Baddies

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Demon Dairy  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back! I hope you all liked the chappie last time. The reviews I got seemed pretty excited to see Eclipse kicks some ASS!! WAHOO!  
  
Me: Okay, Rain, you finally get to see some ass kickin.  
  
Rain: YES! FINALLY! I would dance if it wasn't so pathetic.  
  
Me: Right....well, on to the story! Please Review!  
  
P.S. - I may make up some spells in this chappie. Just to clarify, you can use magic in the chapter, just not in the certain room that the girl was killed in.  
  
P.P.S. - This chappie is dedicated to Strega, who gave me the idea for the name of the chapter!!  
  
When we last left them...  
  
Eclipse turned, and stepped over the mass of rocks that lay scattered from the explosion.  
  
He emerged from the smoke, his eyes cold and hard, his mouth set in a thin line. He cradled Raenef protectively while he continued to cry.  
  
"For this," he whispered, his voice full of anger, "I will make them pay."  
  
Shadowed Tears  
  
Chapter 4: Blast the Baddies  
  
Eclipse walked slowly down the hallway, holding Raenef. Anyone who saw him was on the ground, dead, before they could draw their swords. His eyes were narrowed as he walked through the dark, dreary hallway of the Castle of Shadows.  
  
He would spare no one.  
  
The hallway continued on forever. Eclipse did not know where he was going, but he did not care. One way or another, he would find the man who had taken Raenef. The hallway of stone led to a narrow staircase, winding downwards. The torches that lit the walls were Eclipse's only means of light.  
  
When the staircase came to an end, he found himself in a circular room. It was made of stone, with torches lighting the walls. There were windows high above him, and he guessed he was on the first floor. The room was rather barren.  
  
Eclipse, now realizing that he was, in fact, hopelessly lost, and that no one was following him, decided that this would be a good time to check his little Master.  
  
He lowered Raenef to the ground, setting him gently on the stone floor, and leaning him up against the wall. Tears still dripped from Raenef's eyes, and Eclipse reached out his hand, brushing away the glassy diamonds with his thumb.  
  
Raenef's eyes slowly looked up from the floor, and met Eclipse's dark ones, which instantly softened.  
  
"E-Eclipse..." Raenef whispered after a moment, another glossy tear falling from his eyes, mingling with the blood of a nasty cut that had reopened.  
  
Eclipse managed a shaky smile. He tore off a part of his black robe, and wiped the blood away with it. Raenef whimpered, and Eclipse placed his hand on the back of the boy's head, whispering to him that it would be alright.  
  
"I-" Raenef stopped as his voice choked. "I d-didn't think y-you were going to come...."  
  
Eclipse pulled the boy into a tight hug. "I'll always come for you." He whispered. Raenef gave a small sob that was muffled against Eclipse's robe.  
  
Behind them, they heard a clatter of footsteps. Eclipse quickly pulled away from Raenef and stood up, sword drawn. The footsteps belonged to three iron- clad knights that came down the stairs, one after another. At the sight of Eclipse, they all drew their swords, and nodded to each other.  
  
The three knights circled him, evaluating his every movement, his stance. Eclipse followed each one with his eyes, doing the same. The first one was off on his movements. He took a step before the others. The second one was fidgety. He glanced nervously around at the other two. He depended on them to take the blows for him. The third one would be the hardest to kill. His moves where precise, his eyes never left Eclipse....his prey.  
  
The attack was sudden. All three charged in at the same time. Raenef crouched, frightened for Eclipse, wanting to tear his eyes away, but unable to do so.  
  
Just as Eclipse had predicted, the first knight charged a second before the others. He was the easiest to kill. Eclipse's sword slid through his stomach before the other two knights were to him.  
  
The second one, as Eclipse had known, had counted on the first knight to kill Eclipse for him. As soon as he saw the first one go down, he turn, and clattered towards the stairs, but fell when Eclipse's spell hit him hard in the back.  
  
That left the third one. The two deaths of his comrades had not had an impact on him, as Eclipse had known it would not. He was also not as foolish as the other two to charge at Eclipse. He proceeded in circling him. Eclipse followed him with his eyes, but did not move from his spot. He could not let the third night get close to Raenef.  
  
The third knight attacked swiftly. Eclipse narrowly dogged his sword. Their swords clashed together. Eclipse knew he could not use magic here. He would be dead before he could say the spell.  
  
He must fight.  
  
The knight lunged forward again, succeeding to slash Eclipse's side as he dogged the sword.  
  
Eclipse retaliated by flicking his sword up twice, leaving two bleeding gashes on either side of the knights face.  
  
The knight reached up and felt the blood. He gave Eclipse a menacing smile and lunged in again. Eclipse jumped back in time to avoid the sword slicing through his stomach, but he narrowly missed it.  
  
That was too close.  
  
He would have to finish him off.  
  
And quickly.  
  
Again, Eclipse began to note the knight's actions. He had to test him. He lunged forward, almost blindly.  
  
He was not trying to kill the knight....not this time.  
  
The knight jumped backwards, easily missing Eclipse's blade. Then he quickly lunged towards Eclipse.  
  
// so that's what your playing at, eh... //  
  
He did the same move again, and again the knight jumped towards him.  
  
He had figured it out.  
  
The knight would not attack unless he did. Then, after he had dogged his sword, he would lunge in, without giving Eclipse time to regain his composure. There was only one flaw in his plan:  
  
He expected Eclipse to lunge in.  
  
Eclipse knew what he must do.  
  
He lunged towards the knight, and the knight prepared to jump backwards. But before he could, Eclipse pushed off the ground hard with his feet, and soared over the knight. He placed his hand on the knight's shoulder as he flipped, briefly meeting his surprised eyes.  
  
Eclipse landed hard on his feet behind the knight. Before he had a chance to turn around, he stuck his sword through his back.  
  
The knight gave a startled yell, and fell to his knees. Then he keeled forward, his head hitting the ground. Blood poured out of his mouth.  
  
Eclipse pulled his sword from the lifeless body of the knight. Then, gripping his bloody side, he hobbled over to Raenef, who was watching him with wide eyes.  
  
"How-" Raenef started, but Eclipse quickly cut him off.  
  
"Later, my liege. Now, we must get to safety."  
  
But they didn't have a chance to.  
  
Again, they heard the clatter of feet coming down the stairs. Eclipse, assuming that it was more knights, readied himself, poised him to fight, this time with magic.  
  
But it was not more knights.  
  
It was the blue eyed man. Eclipse fired off the deadliest spell known to him, but the man waved it away with out blinking an eye.  
  
Sensing his power, Eclipse stepped back, and stood protectively over Raenef.  
  
"Well, well," The man said in a cruel voice. "Isn't this just touching. Your willingness to save your Master is very heart-wrenching. But unfortunately for you.....I have no heart."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and thrust his hands forward, chanting  
  
"Dark Terror . . .  
  
Lost Soul . . .  
  
Dark Terror Lost Soul . . .  
  
Blood Grip . . .  
  
The first cut is the deepest . . ."  
  
Eclipse grabbed Raenef and pulled him close to him, yelling "Magic Shield, number nine!"  
  
But only just in time.  
  
The spell broke on the shield, but both Raenef and Eclipse could feel the shield rock as it tried to withstand to force of the spell. Eclipse grinded his teeth together, trying to hold the shield.  
  
"Tough?" The man asked a slight trace of amusement in his voice. "No matter....  
  
Torment me....  
  
Let me go....  
  
Into the Depths...  
  
Of the Lost Soul....."  
  
The spell once more hit the shield, and Eclipse held Raenef tighter to him as he saw blue bolts run down the side of it, threatening to crack. He let out a scream of pain as the shield became harder to manage. Cuts appeared, slicing through his robes, and letting blood pour out.  
  
"Eclipse!"  
  
The man smiled as he whispered the last spell, the one that would break them,  
  
"Darkness Swallow....  
  
Don't set them Free....  
  
Make them Slaves...  
  
Torment Me....."  
  
The third spell shattered the shield, and Raenef let out a strangled cry. Eclipse shielded his own body with his. Then, as the smoke cleared, he fell to the ground, his blood forming a puddle.  
  
"Oh, God...Eclipse!"  
  
The man walked slowly over to Raenef, who looked up at him with fear in his eyes, but did not move from Eclipse.  
  
"Don't worry, boy, I won't kill you....Not yet." He added with a smile. "Not until I tell you why you are here...."  
  
Despite his fear, Raenef looked up with earnest. Finally, he would get the answer to his question.  
  
"Your kidnapping had nothing to do with the girl, no.....but she was making a hell of a racket, crying, so we found it best to kill her." Raenef felt the anger grow inside him as the man continued. "No...What we are here for....is you. You see, young Demon Lord, you are much more than you seem to be....  
  
"Your father was a cruel man, not like you. But he did have a soft side that he did not show to anyone....maybe not even to him." He whispered, nodding his head towards Eclipse, who was breathing shallowly. "His soft spot was for....love. You see, my boy, you were not the offspring of two demons....no....he fell in love with your mother, a rare thing among Demons. He knew what she was, but still...he loved her. And so, you were born.  
  
"No, Young Lord, your mother was not a Demon....no...She was a God."  
  
For a brief moment Raenef's eyes met the cold one's of the older man. A god....  
  
"Yes, she was a God. That's why I kidnapped you....because I need you dead. If you are to live, and grow, you will change everything. Your very existence insults Demon Lords. If you are to live, war will break out, and everything....everything....will be destroyed."  
  
He gave another cold smile. "And so, young Demon Lord, this is the end." He drew his sword, coming towards Raenef, who scuttled back into a corner. "But first," He whispered, suddenly turning, "I'll kill him."  
  
He walked to Eclipse, drawing back his sword, preparing for the plunge....  
  
But Raenef ran, throwing his body on Eclipse's. "No...." he whispered, his voice full of rage, "I will not let you hurt him!"  
  
The man looked at him, obviously shocked. "A Master, willing to sacrifice himself for a servant?"  
  
"No...." Raenef whispered, "For a friend...."  
  
The man gave a small laugh. "A friend? See now, this is why you can not live...."  
  
Eclipse gave a weak shove underneath Raenef, trying to get him off.  
  
"No..." Raenef Whispered to him, "I won't leave you. I won't be weak...not this time...."  
  
But, alas, the cold man was stronger. He swiftly kicked Raenef away, sending him flying into the opposite wall, doubled over in pain.  
  
"Raenef...."  
  
The man gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I will enjoy watching the pain on your face, as he dies." He whispered, and drew back his sword once more.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Raenef slammed his small body into Eclipse's, making him move a few inches away. The sword plunged down....  
  
Right into Raenef's chest.  
  
++++  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, I liked that chappie much more than the other ones, which probably means I'll get flames for it.... **sigh** don't worry, its not over...  
  
Not quite yet!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Crimson Skye- TELL YOUR MUSE RAIN HAS AN AXE AND IS AFTER HER!  
  
Nanashi-ojisama- Yes, sorry for my grammer, my spell-check goes crazy!  
  
Tenshi208- okay! This chappie is at least 3-almost 4-pages longer! I hope you liked it!  
  
Trickster Kitsune- WAHOO! REVENGE!! Really? See we had a nice, clear blue sky. But I'd rather have a storm! That was a little cliffie at the end, but this one is MUCH BIGGER! MUAHAHAHAHA **realizes she is laughing hysterically** umm...thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rasuki-chan- I KNOW! ASS KICKING AND DISTRESS! WAHOO! LoL!  
  
++++  
  
Rain: **quickly wipes a tear from her eye**  
  
Me: RAIN! Are you....CRYING???  
  
Rain: I didn't actually want you to kill him!  
  
Me: **gapes, and then turns to the audience** IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I WILL LEAVE THIS CLIFFIE UP FOR THREE MONTHS BEFORE UPDATING!! 


	5. Raenef

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Demon Dairy!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope the last one was alright! I got a couple of reviews telling me to update! So, here I am!! I hope everyone likes it!  
  
Rain: YOU'D BETTER KEEP RAENEF ALIVE!!  
  
Me: Ummm, Rain, you wanted him dead.  
  
Rain: Yeah, but not REALY!  
  
Me: Oh, Rain just read the chapter!!  
  
P.S. - This chappie is dedicated to Trickster Kitsune, who has been a faithful review since chapter one (THANK YOU!!) and who I am writing this for, so she doesn't get one of her muse's after me with an axe! **shudder**  
  
When we last left them...  
  
"NO!"  
  
Raenef slammed his small body into Eclipse's, making him move a few inches away. The sword plunged down....  
  
Right into Raenef's chest.  
  
++++  
  
Shadowed Tears  
  
Chapter Four: Raenef  
  
Raenef gasped, his voice choked with pain. Blood spurted out as the man yanked the sword out of him, and soaked his robes. He could hear Eclipse's sharp "Raenef..."  
  
The man chuckled, quickly getting over his shock.  
  
"Now why did you do that, boy?" He whispered, "You will both die, still. No one can save you."  
  
He walked over to Eclipse, poising the sword in his hand. Eclipse raised his hands, and whispered words that neither could hear. Suddenly, a loud BANG echoed around the room.  
  
The man smirked. "You missed." He whispered, getting ready to strike once more.  
  
"No..." Raenef murmured, trying vainly to drag himself over to Eclipse.  
  
"Your concern touches me." The man snarled, as he kicked Raenef out of the way.  
  
Raenef grabbed his stomach as pain shot through his body. But he must ignore it. He must....save....Eclipse.  
  
He pointed his hands towards the man. Neither he nor Eclipse noticed. He focused all of his energy on this one spell. Then, concentrating hard on the man, he yelled, "Dark Shooter!"  
  
The spell hit the man in the chest, and sent him flying. He banged against the wall, and slid down it, smearing blood as he did so.  
  
Both the man and Eclipse looked at Raenef in awe. Dark Shooter, they both knew, was the most complicated spell there was to know. It was indeed a Dark spell. If it hit its target, they would be killed instantly, whether upon impact or slowly after. There was no escaping death once this spell hit you.  
  
And Eclipse had not yet taught it to Raenef.  
  
"How..." the man whispered as the light faded from his cold blue eyes, "you're....only a....boy...."  
  
And then the light was gone.  
  
Eclipse struggled to get to Raenef, who was now lying sprawled on the ground, blood pouring freely out of his wound.  
  
"E-Eclipse...." Raenef whispered, stretching out his hand towards him. Eclipse reached for it as he pulled his wounded body across the floor. He grabbed it tightly, still struggling to move.  
  
Raenef's mouth moved silently, saying Eclipse's name over and over, without words coming out.  
  
And this was how Eurtis and Chris found them.  
  
They burst through the window riding the same creature that Raenef had been kidnapped on. And it was, indeed, a dragon.  
  
Glass shattered the floor, a piece lodging into Raenef's leg, but the two on the dragon failed to notice. Eurtis gave a whoop of laughter.  
  
"Eclipse, would you check this out, we found it-" And then she spotted the two on the ground.  
  
++++  
  
The four rode home. Eurtis and Chris sat in silence. Raenef was draped across Eclipse, his hands rapped around the larger Demon's waist.  
  
They had managed to stop the bleeding with Eclipse's robe, but he had lost a lot of blood. They had to get him to the Castle.  
  
A small droplet landed on Eclipse's cheek, and he looked up to see if it was raining. But no...  
  
It was only his tears.  
  
The sun was going down when they left the Castle of Shadows for the second time, and by the time they reached the Castle with no name, it was night.  
  
There were no stars in the sky that night. The sky was still filled with rolling clouds, dark as night.  
  
Eclipse was the first one off the dragon. He leapt down while they were still two feet off the ground, with Raenef in his arms. He rushed him to his bed chamber and laid him down in the crimson sheets.  
  
Chris and Eurtis came in a few minutes later, to find Eclipse, his eyes shut, a look of pure concentration on his face, standing over Raenef with his hands outstretched. A moment later, the concentration broke, and Eclipse's eyes opened.  
  
"Eclipse?" Eurtis murmured.  
  
Eclipse turned to face them, his eyes focused on them, but not really seeing that they were there.  
  
"I don't know." He answered, before they could even ask. "I tried my best to heal him, but...I am not a healer, and....things can always go wrong...."  
  
Eurtis walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine, Eclipse. Now, come, you're bleeding...we need to get you cleaned up..."  
  
++++  
  
Eclipse did not leave Raenef's bedroom for days. He stood there, watching the small boy as he breathed, shallowly.  
  
Eurtis came in one night, to find Eclipse sitting in a chair by Raenef's bed, his head in his hands. For a moment she thought he was asleep, but when she walked closer to him, she saw that his shoulders were shaking.  
  
"Eclipse...?"  
  
The Demon looked up, slightly started. Eurtis was shocked by the pain in his eyes.  
  
His cheeks were streaked with tears. His normally sleek hair was tangled, loose from his ponytail, hanging around his face. His eyes....they were so full of pain. Of fear. It was then that Eurtis realized what had been in Eclipse's eyes the night they saved Eclipse. It was fear. He was so scared....scared that they would be too late, that they would not save him in time.  
  
And he was still scared.  
  
Eurtis gave a nervous laugh. "I thought Demons didn't cry." She whispered.  
  
He looked at him, another tear falling down his cheek. "Just because he don't," He murmured, the pain in his voice worse than in his eyes, "Does not mean, we can't."  
  
She gave another small smile, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Eclipse's head snapped up, his eyes now filled with confusion. "How did..."  
  
"Come on, Eclipse," she said, a teasing smile playing on her lips, despite the circumstances. "You never cry. You've seen so many battles, so much death....you've never cried. Now, what makes this time different than any other?" Eclipse looked at the floor, slightly defeated. "You love him."  
  
Another broken tear rolled down Eclipse's face. As Eurtis turned to go.  
  
"Eclipse," she whispered, turning around suddenly, "It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is...." He murmured.  
  
But it was too soft for her to hear.  
  
++++  
  
Rain poured on the ground outside, drummed loudly against the windowpanes. Lightning sounded close to the castle, rattling the windows, the doors. Chris and Eurtis were gathered in the kitchen, murmuring to each other softly.  
  
Eclipse stayed in Raenef's bedroom.  
  
It had been two weeks, and the boy had not yet woken up. Eclipse knew he could not survive must longer like this.  
  
"Wake up Raenef..."  
  
++++  
  
Another week passed. Raenef's breathing became shallower and slower.  
  
++++  
  
Eclipse sat by Raenef's bed, his hand intertwined with Raenef's.  
  
"Wake up." He said, aware that his voice was pleading. "God, Raenef, please wake up."  
  
He didn't move. Eclipse hadn't really expected him to. Another tear slipped down his cheek. Why wouldn't he wake up? How long could he survive like this?  
  
Not long, Eclipse knew.  
  
Eclipse sobbed silently to himself.  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up...."  
  
Then he felt a gentle squeeze.  
  
His hand was still in Raenef's.  
  
++++  
  
A/N: WAHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Didn't really like that one, was kinda crappy. Oh wells.  
  
Me: Umm, actually, Rain has disappeared. I think she may be after Ruby. She left with an axe.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed:  
  
Sesshomaruinluv- hehehe, yes, I love you too! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Silverlie- Aw, cruel world, oh, terrible fate. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trickster Kitsune- Yes, evil! That's me! **angelic smile** I hope you liked the chapter, if not; sorry such a crappy one was dedicated to you.  
  
Tenshi208- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **wink**  
  
Crimson Skye- TELL YOUR MUSE THAT RAIN'S GONE TO GET YOU!  
  
To them, and everyone else, PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry the chappie was short (writers block) and crappy! 


	6. Awoken

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Demon Dairy!  
  
A/N: HEY! I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? Probably not! Oh well! I come to you bearing the gift of a new chapter!  
  
Rain: This isn't a gift. It's a friggin curse.  
  
Me: **feigns injury** that was harsh. Burn, man, burn...  
  
Rain: Yeah. In hell.  
  
Me: WOAH! Someone is a little cranky! Let's just get onto the next chappie! Please review!  
  
This chapter is dedicated, again, to Trickster Kitsune. I know you liked the last chapter, but I thought it was really crappy, and I thought you deserved a slightly better chapter dedicated to you.  
  
When we left them:  
  
Eclipse sobbed silently to himself.  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up...."  
  
Then he felt a gentle squeeze.  
  
His hand was still in Raenef's.  
  
++++  
  
Shadowed Tears  
  
Chapter Six: Awoken  
  
Eclipse's eyes slowly made their way to Raenef's face.  
  
His eyes were open.  
  
They were blurry, yes, but open. Raenef was not focusing correctly at first. He blinked rapidly, clearing his sight. When his vision was clear once more, he focused his large eyes on Eclipse, who was looking at him with a mix of confusion, joy, and pain.  
  
"Eclipse..."  
  
Raenef slowly pulled himself up, and made his way clumsily to Eclipse, groaning in pain. He untangled his hand from Eclipse's hand, and suddenly through his arms around the taller demon, crying.  
  
"I...didn't know...if I had saved you..." He whispered into Eclipse's hair.  
  
And Eclipse, for the first time in front of his master's waking eyes, cried.  
  
For the last weeks it seemed that all he truly did was cry. But those tears, they were slow, silent tears that fell down his cheeks quietly.  
  
Now, as he wrapped his arms around his little master, he truly cried. Sobs escaped him as they had not done in hundreds of years.  
  
He clung tightly to Raenef, sobbing onto him, wetting his cloak with tears. Raenef did the same to him.  
  
"I..." Eclipse whispered into his ear, "I didn't think...you were going to live...What would I have done...If you had died?"  
  
Raenef pulled back from him the confusion in his eyes drowning in unshed tears. "You would have found a new master, like you have done before. What makes me different...Eclipse?"  
  
Eclipse was saved from having to answer this question, however, because a flustered Eurtis burst into the room, followed closely by Chris.  
  
"Eclipse, we can hear you crying from downstairs. Wha-" She stopped, however, upon sight of Raenef, who was now leaning back on the bed.  
  
She had stopped short in her stride to Eclipse, and Chris ran into her, falling onto the floor.  
  
"Raenef..." She whispered, completely unfazed.  
  
By Chris, at least.  
  
She did seem completely fazed by the boy in the bed. Raenef wiped his cheeks on the back of his robe, and gave a shaky smile.  
  
"Hey...guys..." He said quietly.  
  
Chris, who had picked himself off the ground, was now staring at Raenef with the same shock and confusion that Eurtis was.  
  
"What?" Raenef asked, somewhat shakily. "Why...why are you looking at me like that...I can't have been out for that long..."  
  
When the two did not answer in return, he looked quizzically at Eclipse.  
  
"It has been...three weeks, my liege."  
  
"THREE WEEKS?" Raenef yelped.  
  
The three nodded their heads quietly.  
  
Raenef sunk back on his pillows, completely astounded. "Three weeks..." He murmured again.  
  
"Eclipse," he said suddenly, "What happened? How did it all end? Did I....did I kill him?" He whispered.  
  
Eclipse turned to him, a sudden interest in his eyes. "Yes...but, my lord, how? I did not teach you the dark shooter."  
  
Raenef's bleary eyes trailed to the floor. "I've been teaching it to myself for awhile now. I was scared..." He looked up, and met Eclipse's eyes. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Eclipse's eyes stared into Raenef's, his brow furrowed.  
  
Neither was aware of Eurtis dragging Chris, who was looking quite confused, out of the room.  
  
// He didn't want anything to happen to me? // Eclipse wondered. // But am I not just a burden, an unwanted servant to him? //  
  
As though he was reading Eclipse's mind, Raenef cast his eyes downward once more and whispered, "You're more than a servant to me, Eclipse..."  
  
Eclipse gave a rare smile. He knew he had to get out of that room. If Raenef carried on like this, Eclipse would tell him everything he felt....  
  
Everything.  
  
Quickly, Eclipse turned and walked to the door, murmuring something about Master Raenef needing food.  
  
"Eclipse." Raenef said suddenly, and Eclipse turned sharply.  
  
"Yes, my liege?" He asked.  
  
"You never answered my question. What makes me different?"  
  
++++  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, crappy, crappy. I know!  
  
Rain: Shit that was bad.  
  
Me: Don't mock me.  
  
Rain: I'm not. I'm mocking your crappy writing.  
  
Again, thanks to all those who reviewed:  
  
Wizard- Okay! Here's another chapter! I hope you liked it!  
  
IceraMyst- Thank you! I guess some people don't feel the same. (Can you blame them, I mean; the last two chapters have been totally off.)  
  
Silverlie- YAY! He's awake! Poor little lovebirds, will they ever get together?? MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Foxhiei- Lol, I don't think I'll kill either, but defiantly Chris over Raenef!  
  
Trickster Kitsune- I LOVE ANGST! This Chapter was dedicated to you too. Sorry, another crappy one in your name!  
  
THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, TO THEM AND EVERYONE ELSE, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
P.S. - Sorry so shitty/short! 


	7. The End

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Demon Dairy  
  
A/N: okay, I think this is the last chapter! **sob**  
  
Rain: Oh, spare me.  
  
Me: But...but...it's just so SAD!  
  
Rain: **walks away, mumbling something about moron authors**  
  
++++  
  
When we left the two lovebirds...  
  
"Eclipse." Raenef said suddenly, and Eclipse turned sharply.  
  
"Yes, my liege?" He asked.  
  
"You never answered my question. What makes me different?"  
  
++++  
  
Shadowed Tears  
  
Chapter 7: The end.  
  
++++  
  
Eclipse drew in his breath sharply. This could be it. This was his window, his chance. He could tell him everything he felt, everything he wanted, he had wanted for so long...  
  
No.  
  
He couldn't. He could never tell Raenef how he felt. He must resist. He must get out of there, quickly.  
  
He mumbled that he had to get Master Raenef's food, now, and rushed to the door, turning the door knob...  
  
SLAM.  
  
The door slammed shut in front of him. Raenef had wobbled across the room, and reached the door before he could make his escape.  
  
Slowly, Eclipse turned. He found that Raenef was much closer than he had expected. His blue eyes penetrated Eclipse's dark ones as Eclipse looked down into them.  
  
// Look away. // Eclipse told himself. // just look away; tell him you have to go. LOOK AWAY! // But he found himself unable to do so.  
  
"I-" He stopped. He couldn't go on. Oh, dear God, how was he going to get out of this one....?  
  
Raenef stared up at him, waiting for an answer. There was something in his eyes. Was it...hope? Longing?  
  
Certainly not. Eclipse mentally slapped himself for getting his hopes up. He was nothing to Raenef, especially not...that.  
  
Eclipse tried again to pull his eyes away from the entrancing stare of Raenef's. He knew, however, that he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Eclipse?" Raenef asked his voice almost...strained.  
  
Finally, Eclipse was able to tear his eyes away from Raenef's. Immediately, they looked at the floor.  
  
// Perfect. Now you look ashamed. //  
  
Eclipse snapped his eyes back up to Raenef's face.  
  
// Do it. Just do it! // He whispered in his mind.  
  
But, before he could make a move, a small trickle ran down Raenef's forehead.  
  
A small trickle of...blood?  
  
Yes, one of Raenef's cuts had opened again, a nasty cut over his eye. Raenef slowly brought his hand to his head, and then looked at the blood on his fingers.  
  
Quickly, Eclipse sat him down, and tore of a piece of his robe, dabbing the cut with it.  
  
Raenef smiled slightly, bringing his eyes to meet Eclipse's as he dabbed at his cut. Eclipse finished the job quickly after that, and stood up; ignoring his desire to, once more, tell Raenef everything.  
  
Raenef brought himself off of the bed, smiling slightly at Eclipse, who murmured something about the food. But again, Raenef stopped him, with the same question.  
  
"What makes me different from the others, Eclipse?" He asked softly. "What makes me so important, that you would die if I did?"  
  
// I love you. I love you! Say it! //  
  
"What makes me different?"  
  
Eclipse brought his eyes to the ground. "Nothing. Nothing makes you different..."  
  
Raenef, too, looked at the ground, and nodded. "I-I didn't think there was anything."  
  
What was that in his voice? It was not the same thing as before...there was something else....No, it couldn't be disappointment...  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
Eyes downcast, Raenef turned away from Eclipse.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, before he could think, before he could stop himself, he felt himself reach out and grab Raenef's arm.  
  
Raenef spun around, half because Eclipse had grabbed him; half...it almost seemed...willingly.  
  
Eclipse brought Raenef to him, their lips connecting. Eclipse expected for Raenef to pull away, to ask what he was doing, what was wrong with him. What he did not expect...  
  
Was to feel Raenef kiss him back.  
  
All of Eclipse's desires all the want that had been inside him so long poured into Raenef. And, although Eclipse did not know it, Raenef felt the same way.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Eclipse watched Raenef's face carefully. His eyelashes fluttered open lightly, a confused look settling across his face.  
  
"Eclipse...I...can't...."  
  
Eclipse's heart sped up, leaping into his throat. Oh, God, what had he done...?  
  
"Of course, my liege, I do not know..."  
  
"Eclipse," Raenef said, smiling shakily, "No, I can't be who...you want me to be..."  
  
Eclipse said nothing, but watched him silently, waiting for him to continue.  
  
Raenef broke Eclipse's grasp, and turned away.  
  
"I can't be this evil Demon Lord..." he whispered, "And I'm sorry, I really am...But, I knew that...all along...and now that I know, that I'm part God, and part Demon, Eclipse..." He took a shuddering breath. "I can't be like the others...I'm sorry, Eclipse, but I can't help but cry, and apologize, and..." He turned to face Eclipse. "And love...."  
  
Eclipse took a step towards him, wrapping his arms around him. He looked into Raenef's eyes, and knew that Raenef understood....that Eclipse loved him.  
  
"I guess..." Raenef whispered, "I guess that makes me a failure...."  
  
"No, Raenef..." Eclipse whispered, and for once, he did not use his title.  
  
"That makes you a success."  
  
++++  
  
*--* fin *--*  
  
A/N: Well, there u have it! The last chapter to Shadowed Tears! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! Thanks to all those who reviewed:  
  
Crimson Skye:  
  
Rain: Laughs Hysterically.  
  
Me: RAIN! YOU DID NOT MURDER RUBY!!  
  
Tenshi208- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Strega- Oh, I love making the ones that seem unemotional cry! Lol!  
  
Thanks for reviewing! To them and all others, please Review!  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Ly forever  
  
*--* Rosy *--*  
  
*--* 


End file.
